wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/16
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XVI | sekcja3=Senne mary | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI Senne mary Spotkały ją same wymówki. Pani Smoczyńska, rozkapryszona, wyrzucała Andzi, że opuściła ją na kilka godzin, Kościesza był w wyjątkowo kwaśnym humorze, posępnie patrzył na pasierbicę i nie pytając nawet, w którą stronę chodziła na spacer, zażądał kategorycznie, aby się takie wycieczki więcej nie powtarzały. Handzię to ubodło. Ogarnął ją niepokój, jak Kościesza przyjmie oświadczyny Andrzeja. Była chwila, że chciała uprzedzić ojczyma o tym fakcie, lecz natychmiast zlękła się swego zamiaru, postanawiając nie mówić o tym nikomu, nawet pannie Ewelinie. Lora także wydała się Andzi dziwna, jakby nienaturalnie podniecona i niespokojna. Cały wieczór spędziła w towarzystwie Okszty, który już do sił powrócił, lecz nie wybierał się jakoś do swych majątków galicyjskich, tylko asystował stale pannie Smoczyńskiej. Andzia widziała ich spacerujących na łące, koło traktu kolejowego, potem siedzieli w altanie przed leśniczówką, rozmawiali z ożywieniem, gdy jednak Tarłówna zbliżyła się do nich, umilkli natychmiast. Tego wieczoru Andzia poszła spać w przykrym usposobieniu, nurtował ją lęk przed następnym dniem, lęk tak przemożny, że niweczył w duszy marzenie o Andrzeju. Lora była również cicha, małomówna i roztargniona. Długo nie rozbierała się, zaczęła czytać książkę i odrzuciła ją ze wstrętem. Nagle siadła na łóżku Tarłównej i spytała ją cicho. - Powiedz mi, Andziu, czy ty masz pragnienie miłości? Dziewczynie serce uderzyło szybkim rytmem. - Ale takiej miłości... co to wiesz... aż żyły rozpruwa, wrze, kipi, rozsadza człowieka jak dynamitem. Czy ty doznajesz takich uczuć wobec Olelkowicza? Andzia zadrżała. - Skąd ty wiesz!... - wybiegło jej z ust bezwiednie. Umilkła, nie chcąc się więcej zdradzić. - Ja wszystko wiem! Że się w tobie Andrzej kocha, to rzecz pewna, gdyby nie ta jego miłość - ho!... ho!... Wszystko już by było inaczej. Ty zaś także jesteś zakochana; trzeba być ślepym, żeby tego nie widzieć i zresztą ja ci się wcale nie dziwię. Taki Olelkowicz ba!... Ba!... Temperament on ma bajeczny, zazdroszczę ci go szczerze. - Masz przecież swego Adriana, pozytywista typowy, bez odrobiny ideału, ale temperament, na którym ci tak zależy, posiada chyba również. - Ach! Więc i ty jesteś spostrzegawcza!... No tak, Okszta zaszalał się za mną, mówi, że taką, jak ja, musiała być Ewa i Maria Magdalena. O tak! Ten posiada krew wschodnią, to śmiała i bujna natura, nie licząca się z niczym na świecie. A często wulkan tworzy nowe wulkany. On to właśnie we mnie odkrył i rozbudził. - Ach, Lorko, co też mówisz! - zawołała Andzia ze szczerym oburzeniem. Nie lubiła Okszty, uważała go za bezczelnego zmysłowca i kłamcę, ale Lora inaczej zrozumiała jej okrzyk. Błysnęła do niej bezwstydnym uśmiechem, mrużąc powieki. - Ty nie masz pojęcia, jaka to rozkosz, gdy się odczuje taki szalony popęd mężczyzny do siebie, to tak bierze kobietę, porywa jak huragan... Zniewala i... żądza rośnie, potężnieje, aż wybucha. Zmysły to potęga. Wtem spostrzegła wyraz twarzy Tarłówny, zająknęła się, popatrzyły sobie w oczy bez słów: Andzia spuściła rzęsy, Lora zaś z irytacją wzruszyła ramionami. - Eh! Głupia jesteś, moja Andziu, z tobą o tym nie można rozmawiać. - Masz słuszność - głucho odrzekła tamta. Smoczyńska rozbierała się z pasją, myśląc uparcie: - Z nią i Olelkowiczem nie można o tym mówić. Dobrali się. Zgasiła lampę, i nic już nie mówiąc, zawinęła się w kołdrę. Handzia miała ciężkie sny, które niepokoiły ją, budząc często. Cudna noc czerwcowa zalała pokój poświatą księżycową. Przez zasłony w oknach przeciekały jasne pasma i plamy srebrne i kładły się na podłodze, rysowały na ścianach przedziwne wzory. Tarłówna, otwierając oczy przymglone snem, myślała chwilami, że znajduje się w mrocznej stajence Grześka i że to przez szpary w belkach przesiąka światło dnia. Półsen, półjawa nasuwała jej wyobraźni postać Andrzeja, jego oczy płomienne i młodą, zuchwałą twarz. Ciało dziewczyny przebiegały rozkoszne dreszcze, bo oto złudzenie stawało się tak plastyczne, że czuła prawie silne ramiona Andrzeja tulące ją do siebie, słyszała głos przepojony miłością, na ustach zaś paliły się gorące jego pocałunki. I ukołysana czarem zasypiała znowu twardym snem młodości, lecz na krótko. Umysł jej, naładowany myślą, pełen wrażeń z przebytego dnia, pracował i fantazjował. Śniły się Andzi straszne sceny jakby zaczerpnięte z opowiadań starego Grześka o upiorach i wilkołakach; wzdrygnęła się raz okropnie, bo zdawało się jej, że worożycha cygańska, Makruna, kładzie jej rękę zgrzybiałą na głowie i patrzy przejmującym wzrokiem. Olelkowicz powtarzał się w tych rojeniach najczęściej, ale bardzo rozmaicie, raz wydawał się Annie groźny, piękny, porywający ją na swego Watażkę, pomimo oporu Kościeszy i całej służby turzerogskiej, to znowu był jakiś cichy, zbolały, a z serca broczyła mu żywa krew. Nagle Andzia krzyknęła strasznie, bo oto ujrzała jak na jawie Kościeszę mierzącego do Andrzeja z czarnej, matowej lufy rewolweru. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku spocona, z szeroko otwartymi oczami z przerażenia, które ją zbudziło. Oprzytomniała i zawołała głośno: - Lorka, obudź się! Lorka!... Pragnęła, by się ktoś odezwał, aby senna mara rozwiała się zupełnie. Ale w pokoju była cisza, gdzieś tylko z oddali słychać "tik-tak" zegara, zza okna zaś dochodzi ponure pohukiwanie puchacza. - Lora!... Lorciu! Obudź się, mnie tak straszno - prosi Andzia bezskutecznie. Wszyscy dokoła śpią, późna noc, już nawet blaski księżyca zmatowiały. Łóżko Lory wydaje się Andzi puste i przestrach ogarnia ją na nowo. Wkrótce znowu pogrążyła się w mgliste marzenia. Puchacz jęczał za oknem, gdzieś z daleka rozległo się szczekanie psa. Ance błysnęła myśl półświadoma - gdzie jest Lorka, skoro nie śpi?... Lecz wnet o tym zapomniała. Doleciał jej uszu głuchy warkot i żałosny świst. Pociąg... przemknęła myśl. Andrzej zjawił się znowu... ratuje rannych po katastrofie w poszarpanym ubraniu, osmolony i taki drogi. A oto i łąki, poręby kwieciste, step. Andzia idzie w białej sukni, zdaje się płynąć w oceanie traw i kwiecia, jak wczoraj do chaty Grześka. Idąc rozsuwa białe margeryty i liliowe dzwonki. Za sobą zostawiła szlak widoczny pochylonych traw, które wiatr stepowy prostuje. Ona idzie ciągle wpatrzona w błyszczący w słońcu, purpurowy punkt w oddali. Słyszy dokoła szmer dziwny, to rozmowa kwiatów; czepiają się jej sukni krwiste, lepkie smółki, dumne bodziaki zagradzają jej drogę, jakby broniąc przed tym czarem, co ją ciągnie naprzód. Osty te kłują jej ręce i nogi, ranią je, lecz ona idzie. Rozgwar kwiatów staje się głośniejszy, coś do niej mówią łęgi wonne, może ostrzegają przed czymś?... Szemrzą życzliwie, ale jakoś żałośnie. Ona wpija oczy w krasę i gorącą barwę purpury. Jest już blisko, już, jeszcze chwila i dochodzi do celu. Pochyla twarz, zanurza w purpurowej czarze i napawa się silną wonią, pije zachłannie z tej czary rozkoszy. Nie widzi nic dokoła, czar pochłania ją. Czy to sen?... Pyszny purpurowy kwiat zaczyna się roztapiać. Co to znaczy! Andzia daremnie stara się powstrzymać duże, karminowe krople spływające z jej rąk na trawę. Porywa kwiat w dłonie, do ust tuli, na próżno. Kwiat ginie, gorący karmin krzepnie i w długich, krwawych soplach spada bez przystanku. Andziaprzyciska do piersi resztki purpury i przerażona modli się, szepce zaklęcia, błaga o ratunek, a roztopiony karmin kapie i kapie na ziemię, płynie jak krwawe łzy w step kwiecisty. Spłynęła ostatnia kropla. Andzia patrzyła na swe ręce: są pokrwawione; patrzy na suknię: z lewej strony na sercu szeroka, krwista plama. Dziewczyna płacze, z oczu jej padają duże, ogromne łzy, są gorzkie jak zawód najsroższy, lecz nie zmywają krwi z serca. Ta zostanie jej na zawsze. Idzie znowu naprzód, przed nią zmienia się wszystko. Wstępuje na szarą, pustą równinę, jednostajną i tragiczną. Gdzież są kwiaty? Gdzie step bujny?... Znikły barwy i blaski. Ona brnie po nierównym gruncie z nadzieją, że ta pustka zaraz się skończy, że to tylko łacha, rzucona przypadkiem pomiędzy stepy, zabłąkana w kwiatach. Cierpliwości - mówi sobie Andzia do strapionej duszy i oblana potem, zmęczona idzie naprzód, dążąc do światła jak ćma do ognia. Ale dokoła tak ciemno! Czy tak już zostanie?... Braknie jej sił. Staje, ogląda się za siebie: szaro i szaro tylko hen, w błękitnej mgle oddalenia, majaczy step bisiorem tkany. Jak wspomnienie... I znów idzie naprzód, bo nie ma już dla niej powrotu. Wtem słyszy śpiew. Chóry czarowne, nieziemskie płyną w powietrzu, zbliżają się do niej. Dzieje się coś mistycznego. Andzia słucha i zdaje się wzlatywać do tonów rozlewających się cudowną falą. Pianissima subtelne, lekkie jak tchnienia, stają się coraz wyraźniejsze, unoszą w przestwór perlistą harmonię dźwięków, pełną fantazji, mistyczną, anielską. Czy biorą one początek w niebiosach?... Andzia wznosi oczy w górę, jest olśniona blaskiem. Białe, przejrzyste obłoki przepływają nad nią. Śpiew trwa bez przerwy. Słyszy szum skrzydeł i jasność otacza ją zewsząd. Drgnęła... do stóp jej spada biały, długi rulon. Czy uroniły go skrzydła anielskie?... Pochyla się, zaczyna rozwijać. Zwój pergaminu i jakieś napisy. Drobne, cienkie nitki liter migają jej w oczach; nic nie rozumie, nie może dostrzec, w jakie wyrazy składają się ciemne, mikroskopijne punkciki. Cóż zawiera w sobie ten reskrypt spadły z szumiących skrzydeł anielskiego chóru?... Wreszcie na końcu pergaminowego zwoju zaczerniało coś wyraźnie. Duże, czarne litery tworzą napis, który Handzia odczytuje z trwogą: "Miej Boga w sercu!..." Zaszumiało znowu. Śpiew słodki, o nieziemskiej harmonii tonów rozległ się w przestworzach, owiał Annę czarem swej potęgi. Wstaje z klęczek i zasłuchana wpatruje się w różowo-srebrzystą zorzę, przenikającą obłoczne puchy. Śpiew z wolna ginie w przestrzeni, stapia się z nią, cichnie, pociągając za sobą świetlistą łunę, rozpłynął się wysoko, aż gdzieś za chmurami, może u stóp Stwórcy składając swą złotą lutnię. Oczarowana stoi chwilę, łowiąc ostatnie echa tonów rozedrganych, lecz i te wsiąkły w wilgotnej, kroplistej mgle, rozpanoszonej władczo, jak smutek po szczęściu. Andzia rzuca się znowu do odczytywania pergaminowego zwoju. Ale karty już nie było.